Harry Remus Black
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: AU. Harry is not the boy who lived, his sister Harriet is. But when Uncle Remus and Sirius get involved, things get better for Harry and worse for Harriet.
1. Who are you?

**Chapter One: **_**Moony and Padfoot**_

The white painted door creaked open, and two men walked through the door. One had black hair and grey eyes twinkling with excitement, and the other had sandy hair and was tall. The tip toed over to the bed in the middle of the room, where a black haired green eyed boy lay asleep. The man with black hair ripped off the cherry red blankets.

"W-a-ake up! Harry!" Shouted the black haired man.

"Ignore Sirius, Harry," said the sandy haired man.

"Padfoot, Moony, PADFOOT!" Sirius bellowed.

"Oh, do not disturb me." Moony replied, laughing. Harry woke up.

"Who are you?" he asked, sitting up.

"I'm Moony, or Remus, and this is Sirius, or Padfoot." Moony told him.

"Okay, Moony." Harry replied, smiling a bit.

"I am your godfather, Harry," Padfoot smirked, "Can I ask, when are you going down for breakfeast?" Harry bit his lip.

"After Harriet's done." He replied.

"Why don't you eat together?" Moony asked. Harry blushed crimson.

"Mum's rule." Harry muttered.

"Lilykins?" Padfoot questioned. Harry nodded.

"Hmm, let's go downstairs." Moony suggested.

"Okay!" Harry smiled. He followed Moony and Padfoot out of his dark blue room down the stairs.

Ten year old Harriet pushed her messy red hair out of her mouth. It was messy and stuck to her toast. Some people said the only thing Harry and Harriet had in common was their messy, windswept hair. When she saw Moony and Padfoot she got up off her chair.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"You don't have a hello for Uncle Moony?" He questioned.

"I have one uncle, Mr Dursley, not Moony." Harriet informed him.

"Clever." Sirius grinned. Harriet blinked.

"Doesn't everyone know everyone on their family tree?" She asked. Sirius laughed.

"Not at all." He replied. Harriet raised her eyebrows.

"You must be stupid, then." She replied casually. Remus frowned.

"Padfoot isn't stupid, just mischievous." Remus told her.

"Padfoot," Harriet laughed, "what kind of name is _that_?"

"Well," Sirius ignored her, "we spoke to Prongs, and you are having a sleepover at ours." Harry frowned. What fun could he have with adults?  
"Okay, that sounds great!" Harry said politely. Sirius grinned.

"Mo-ony!" Sirius yelled. Harriet stared at Sirius, clearly thinking 'what is wrong with this guy?', Harry wondered what Sirius was doing and Remus grabbed Sirius and Harry's arms. Remus exchanged glances with Sirius before Harry heard a snapping noise. Harry felt himself squish and twist and turn before he arrived in a long white hallway.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Welcome to number 12, Grimauld place." Sirius told him. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I expected it to be more… messy."


	2. A little more fun

**Chapter two: **_**Lesson Number One**_

"Yes, it should, but isn't thanks to Moony here!" Sirius scowled. Remus smirked.

"Don't listen to him, Harry." Remus told him. Harry nodded.

"Don't be the silent type!" Sirius shrieked. Remus and Harry laughed.

"Okay, then!" Harry said. Sirius patted him on the back.

"Okay, time for Lesson Number One: Don't be Sirius, okay?" Sirius teased. Remus rolled his eyes.

"He means, don't take things seriously." Remus translated. Harry nodded.

"Lesson Number Two: Always have fun unless Siriusly injured!" Sirius shrieked, again using his name as a pun.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley. Maybe meet some friends?" Remus winked at Harry. Harry smiled, starting to realise he might just have more fun than he thought.

"Can I get an animal?" Harry asked Remus.

"Sure thing, Harry." Remus smiled, leading him into Magical Menagerie. Harry stared at the owls, all hooting and ruffling their feathers. Cats licked themselves, occasionally looking up at Harry. The rats had their heads raised high, running elegantly on wheels. Harry took a liking to one of the cats, who the witch who owned the shop said was Crookshanks.

"You can have him for free, poor thing. No one wants him." The witch said. Harry smiled and carried the cat outside.

"That's a kneazle!" Sirius gaped. Remus laughed.

"It is, Harry, it is indeed. It seems the little five year old knows something!" Remus mocked.

"Oi!" Sirius shot back. Harry laughed at them arguing.

"Let's go to Florish and Botts." Harry suggested.

"Good idea."


End file.
